I. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for wireless tracking. More particularly, the disclosure relates to wirelessly tracking a person who is to be monitored using an attached-wearable article.
II. Background
Global Positioning System (GPS) wireless tracking devices used by caregivers for children five (5) years and older and are designed to either be worn as apparel (like a wristwatch) or inserted into a backpack. For example, nu. m8 from Lok8u LLC of New Jersey (www.lok8u.com) manufactures a wristwatch-type GPS device for locating children wearing the device. A wristband device may be readily removed by the child or someone with the child and therefore no longer able to accurately track the child. Similarly, a backpack-type device may become separated from the child if the device is removed from the backpack or the backpack is left behind. Similar devices may be used for tracking special needs individuals, for example, someone with Alzheimer's, or an athlete wanting to track training progress. For comfort of the person wearing the device, the device is designed to be easily removed.
Other tracking devices place an emphasis on monitoring and less on comfort. Such devices are primarily used for judicial compliance of an individual, for example, someone under house arrest or having other time and place restrictions. Typically, the GPS monitoring devices are worn around the ankle. These ankle bracelets are keyed such that the monitored person may not remove the device.
In general, these devices suffer several drawbacks. The devices tailored to children are easily removable. The devices tailored to monitoring judicial compliance are permanently fixed to the body and uncomfortable to the wearer. The wearable devices are conspicuous, and therefore, wearers may have size and fashion concerns. A backpack device can easily be misplaced or discarded.
Therefore, it is desired to have a device a trusted caregiver may easily attach and detach from clothing of a person needing care or monitoring (e.g., a child, at-risk adult, a senior citizen, sportsperson, late-night jogger, etc.), yet allow the device to be inconspicuous, secure and difficult to remove by an unauthorized person. A new device is needed that has both the qualities of being more permanently attached and more comfortable. Thus, a tracking device that is comfortable, inconspicuous and not easily removable is desired.